Le Journal de Relena
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Une mère casse pied, une secrétaire peu aimable, un frère hyper protecteur et une vie amoureuse proche du néant. Rel n'a rien à envier à Bridget Jones. Heureusement qu'il y les copines. Le chapitre 6 enfin en ligne !
1. Chapitre 1 : Janvier jour de l'an

_Voilà ce qui sort d'un esprit qui a lus au moins quinze fois le journal de Bridget Jones!!! R&R. Please. _

_Les ... c'est mes commentaires, mais j'en ferais pas trop. ;)_

_Les (...) ceux de Relena. _

****

**LE JOURNAL DE RELENA**

**Samedi 1er Janvier**

_57,5kg (horreur!! Voilà ce que provoque une consommation intense de petits fours durant les réceptions professionnels), quantités d'alcool: 6 verres de champagne (à défaut de pouvoir me saouler d'ennui je me suis venger sur les petits-fours), quantité de petits-fours, canapés et gâteaux apéritifs avalés: astronomique_

Bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année:

Arrêter :

- la consommation industrielle de petits fours, canapés, brochettes apéritifs, saucisses cocktails, etc....qui font grossir et empêche de manger équilibré au repas.

-De s'abonner à des magasines branchés concernant la cuisine (que je ne fais jamais faute de temps), la décoration (idem), le jardinage (ahem!! J'habite dans un appart au troisième étage avec un balcon de la taille de mes toilettes!?) et tout sortes de catalogues nouveaux que mon facteur m'apporte et qui ne me serviront jamais.

- La lecture des conseils féminins des magasines susmentionnés, sensés me permettre d'exploiter le coté "féminin" et" sensuel" (de ma personnalité afin de m'aider dans ma recherche du Mr Parfait et qui, somme toute, donne un résultat proche du zéro absolu (le fait que le teinturier boutonneux du bas de la rue, chez qui je dépose mon linge me reluque, n'élève pas le niveau, loin de là!) et me coûte une véritable petite fortune tous les ans.

- D'accepter les rendez-vous que ma mère me concocte avec les fils, neveux, cousins ou de type ayant tout autre lien de parenté avec l'une de ses amis de bridge, d'associations diverses et variées ou de longue date.

- De porter le monde sur mes épaules et laisser se débrouiller les gens qui travaillent pour et autour de moi ('ils sont payés pour ça' m'a dit H)

- De m'enticher pour des types bruns aux yeux bleus, froid (glacial), distant avec un caractère suicidaire et pas une once d'humanité, qui s'enfuit sans prévenir et sans donner de nouvelles. Aphrael: sérieux ! voyez pas qui c'est ?!! lol

A faire :

- me trouver mec stable, attentif, marrant que ma mère ne m'aura pas présenté (pour la simple et bonne raison que tous ceux qu'elle me présente ne rentre pas dans ces catégories)

- apprendre à régler ce foutu magnétoscope.

- donner vieux vêtements pas porter depuis au moins deux ans aux œuvres de charité (en particulier essayer de glisser dans ce tas affreux pull-over rose que m'avait offert la tante Lisbeth. Yeurk !)

- appeler plus souvent ma mère pour qu'elle m'appelle moins dans les moments inopportuns (comme en plein rencart ou en réunion...enfin ce genre de chose quoi.)

**Lundi 3 Janvier**

_58Kg (pas étonnant avec le réveillon qui se termine), quantités d'alcool : de 10 verres (j'ai perdu le compte après), cigarettes : 0 (miracle !!! pas vraiment le paquet de clopes de H est vide) _

**12h28 **

Position : qques part dans l'appart

Situation générale :

- gueule de bois carabinée,

- douleur dans des endroits insoupçonnés de mon anatomie,

- appart en vrac avec restes de paquet de chips et bouteilles vides,

- copines évaillées dans ledit appart

- cafetière vide

- boulot dans une heure et demie. (ARGH!!!)

**12h34**

Réussi à mettre la main sur la boîte de café...vide. Merde.

**12h43**

Retrouvé le paquet de café neuf. Enfin. Après avoir préparé le café et m'être enfilé trois aspirines, je fonce vers la douche.

**13h11**

Sortie de la douche. Aucun bruit les filles doivent encore dormir.

Ahhh!

Viens de croiser mon reflet dans le miroir. On dirait fusion entre le monstre de Frankenstein et ma mère. Effrayant.

Je n'aurai jamais assez de crème hydratante pour cacher ça.

**13h12**

Ni assez de fond de teint pour dissimuler les énormes cernes

**13h24**

Réussi à trouver vêtement non froissés, non tâchés parmi pile de linge entassé dans l'armoire.

NP: penser à envoyer tailleurs au pressing du coin de la rue.

Il va être content de me voir avec tout ce que je lui amène.

**13h25**

Ça va me coûter une fortune.

NP: penser à apprendre comment marche la machine à laver.

**13h26**

Mais il faudra d'abord que je trouve la notice.

Pas gagné, j'ai au moins 1OO mille bouquins ici.

**13h29**

Demanderai à H.

P...n. En retard.

Il me faut 20 min pour me rendre à mon bureau et 5 pour sortir d'ici. Ce qui me laisse 6 min pour finir de m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller.

Je gère.

**13h39**

Enfin...presque.

Maquillage express. Coiffure relâchée (pas le temps de faire un chignon). Tasse de café noir serré. On attrape les clés et on saute dans la voiture.

**13h40**

Merde. Où sont passées mes clés???

**13h43**

Ça y est je les ai trouvées. Dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre en laissant:

- cafetière en marche (pas grave les filles auront du café chaud)

- copines étalé sur le sol du salon (pas grave elles se réveilleront bien toutes seules)

- appart en bordel

- tailleurs tjrs pas au pressing

- pile de linge propre tjrs pas rangée

**14h16 **

Merde, merde, merde et merde. En retard de 15 min. Les connaissant ils ont dus croire que j'avais été enlevé par grande brute de sexe masculin. Hmm!

Arrive enfin à mon bureau. Secrétaire très en colère. Me dit que j'ai loupé un rdv et que mon frère a appelé. Comme si c'était ma faute. J'ai un groupe de joueur de maracas dans la tête, ayez un peu de pitié pour moi!!!!

Le miracle c'est qu'ils n'ont pas encore envoyé les équipes de recherche à mes trousses.

Bon, faut que je me mette au travail.

**15h27**

Arghh! J'en ai marre. Tonnes de dossier sur mon bureau et le groupe de maracas a fait place à un orchestre symphonique.

On frappe à la porte.

**16h49**

C'était Dorothy. Ai enfin découvert le miracle des équipes de recherche.

Elle est entrée en souriant, a levé un de ses sourcils (bizarres) et m'a regardée:

- Cheveux détachés? A-t-elle remarquée

- Nouveau style. J'en ai marre des aiguilles plantées dans le crâne, ai-je répondu hautement.

- Retard et gueule de bois?

J'ai souris faiblement et elle s'est mise à rire. Que voulez vous? J'ai jamais su mentir. Elle m'a ensuite filé deux cachets d'aspirine et un grand verre d'eau avant de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils en velours bleu nuit hors de prix en face de mon bureau et de me demander de tout lui raconter.

Dorothy c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle me couvre tjrs quand je suis en retard et en retour je lui laisse des après-midi quand elle va voir son mec. Comme H et Cat quoi. J'ai trois super meilleures amies. Elles sont tjrs là quand j'ai besoin d'elle. Un coup de fil dans les moments de blues et elles rappliquent. Elles sont géniales.

Alors je lui ai tout raconté. La soirée de samedi en discothèque après le bal du Nouvel An organisé par l'ESUN, le type que Cat a draguée, le pauvre type qui m'a draguée, le retour le dimanche matin légèrement pompette, la dépression devant les émissions de télévision et le concours de cocktail qu'on a organisé avec les bouteilles de minibar (dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la provenance) qui c'est terminé vers deux heures du matin quand H est tombé raide morte sur le sol de mon salon.

C'était une bonne soirée. Le genre de soirée qui te fait oublier que tu as vingt-six ans que tu es sans mec, encore vierge et que tu as de bonnes chances de le rester.

A son tour, elle m'a raconté son week-end avec Peter (et sa mère... La mère de Peter cela va sans dire !) près de la mer qui fut selon ses mots "le plus cauchemardesque week-end de toute sa vie".

- Ne jamais laissé une mère et la copine de son fils ensemble, m'a-t-elle dit. C'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir un meurtre sur les bras.

Elle m'a ensuite avoué qu'elle venait de se rendre compte quel fils à maman il était et qu'elle était bien décidée à le larguer. Ce qui en soit n'est pas très étonnant, puisque primo, Peter est effectivement un fils à maman, et deuzio, que Dorothy n'est pas le genre de nana qui reste très longtemps avec un mec. Le fait qu'elle est déjà tenu avec lui deux semaines tenait du miracle. Un record. En générale, au bout de cinq jours maximum le type dégageait. Le fait qu'elle largue Peter n'était pas une grande perte, m'expliqua-t-elle, cela lui permettrai de passer plus de temps avec nous, de faire les boutiques...des trucs de filles, quoi!

- Et puis toi ce qui t'intéresse vraiment c'est la chasse non? Lui demandais-je après qu'elle m'ais déballé toutes les bonnes raisons qu'elle avait pour le larguer.

- Exactement. C'est vrai qui a besoin d'un homme. Je veux dire a part pour un petit câlin de temps en temps...

Inutile de préciser que Dorothy est un "poil" féministe.

- Certaine femme ressente un sentiment de sécurité dans la présence d'un homme, objectai-je.

- Foutaises. Ces filles là ne sont que des nunuches en manque d'assurance. Ce qui leur faut c'est un père pas un mec. Ou un chien. C'est bien un chien. Tu le choisis, il te tient chaud la nuit, il t'adore pour un rien...

- Il mange sans arrêt, il faut le sortir pour faire ses besoins...

- Ce n'est pas pire qu'un homme. Au moins le chien ne râle pas.

- Ouais mais ça doit être agréable de rentrer chez soi et de pouvoir discuter de sa journée, non?

- Tu parles les trois quart du temps il ne t'écoute même pas soit IL se plaint de SES problèmes soit il s'affale dans le canapé et allume la télé. Ça confirme ma théorie sur les chiens.

Elle avait l'air si sérieuse et si convaincu que je ne puis qu'éclater d'un rire qui devait être contagieux puisqu'elle se mit à rire à son tour. Quand on a fini par ce calmer elle m'a annoncé qu'elle devait retourner travailler. Elle passait la porte quand je me suis rappelé de ma question.

- Dorothy? Comment ce fait-il que ce soit si calme?

Elle comprit tout de suite où je voulais en venir. Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice avant de m'expliquer d'un ton de conspiratrice qu'elle leur avait raconté que je l'avais appelé pour lui dire que j'étais coincé dans les embouteillages. J'ai déjà dis qu'elle était l'une de mes trois meilleures amies?

- Fais attention quand même, ton frère n'avait pas l'air très content.

- Il n'as jamais l'air content, dis-je d'en un sourire amusé.

- Tout de même, me dit-elle en guise de salut avant de s'évanouir au travers de la porte dans un nuage de Givenchy.

Ça c'est une copine.

**18h45**

Ouais plus que trois heures avant de rentrer. Super !

**22h56**

Viens de rentrer à la maison. Ai trouvé un mot de H et Cat me remerciant d'avoir fait du café avant de partir et me demandant de les appeler sitôt rentrer. H et Cat partage le même appart au dessus du garage où H travaille. Cat s'y est installé après s'être fait à la fois foutu à la porte de chez elle et d'avoir largué par son mec il y a huit mois maintenant.

Tiens mon répondeur clignote!

**23h00**

1er message: mon frère me demandant de le rejoindre demain à 9h00 dans son bureau. Urgent !!!

2ème message : ma mère.

"Relena chérie, c'est ta mère. J'ignore où tu es passée, je n'arrive pas à te joindre. Ni à ton bureau, ni ici. Enfin, Marianne Peterson, tu te souviens d'elle, (comment l'oublier ? Vous essayez de me caser avec son fils depuis environ deux mois) la mère de ce charmant Patrick Peterson, tu sais le juge célibataire. Il était au mariage de la fille de Jack et Marcha Wilson. Enfin bon Marianne et son mari Frank nous invitent à leur anniversaire de mariage. Quarante ans, tu te rends compte, chérie, comme le temps passe vite (allusion subtile au fait que je suis toujours célibataire et que mon "horloge tourne". Merci maman !). La réception se fera dans leur maison de campagne en Normandie. Marianne a demandé à Frank de louer un chapiteau. Il sera mis dans le jardin (Qui? Frank ?!!), il annonce un temps superbe. Ils ont prévus ça le 14 Février (le jour de la St Valentin!! Comme c'est mignon ! Beurk !) J'espère que tu arriveras à te libérer le temps d'une soirée au moins, les Peterson sont de vieux amis de la famille et ils seraient déçus si tu ne venait pas (ça, ça veut dire : "ma fille, t'a plutôt intérêt à ramener tes fesses, si tu ne veux pas avoir une nouvelle guerre sur les bras"). Bon il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller faire des courses (Quoi? C'est tout?!). Oh, et par pitié Relena, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dis de ne pas porter ce tailleur gris, il te donne l'air malade à la télévision ( Je me disais aussi.)."

**23h09**

Trop fatigué pour appeler les filles ce soir. Et puis de toute façon, elles doivent dormir. Les appellerais demain.

Zut! Ai glissé sur le magasine "J&B" du mois de Décembre et me suis cassé la figure.

Où est passé le lit ?

__

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bah voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que ça a plus. En tout cas je me suis bien marré à l'écrire. Enfin bon, ça feras p'têt rire que moi!! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Pleaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Janvier

_Bon bah je sais pas trop ce qu'il faut m'être au début donc je vais faire la totale. _

_**Titre :** (je me doute que vous savez le titre mais bon faites comme si) Le journal. En l'occurrence celui de Relena Darlian Peacecraft truc muche machin chouette. (j'ai beau aimé ce personnage ça doit pas être simple à porter tout les jours un nom pareil) _

_**Auteur :** Votre dévouée Aphrael._

_**Genre :** comique (enfin j'essaye), romantique (ça risque de tourner de cette manière il semblerait que je sois pas fichus d'écrire autre chose), pour le reste ça dépendra où m'en m'emmènera mon esprit tordu. _

_**Disclaimer : **la partie journal appartient à Helen Fielding ainsi qu'un p'tit bout d'idée par ci par là, le coté Gundam à …euh…comment qui s'appelle déjà…enfin bref…à qui de droit, toutes les marques qui pourront éventuellement être citées ne seront pas à moi non plus et tout le reste est à moi. _

_**Rewiew :** merchiiiiiiiiiii à tous ceux qu'on écrit. Je vous aime tous. En général j'ai essayé de répondre personnellement (j'espère juste que j'ai oublié personne). Continué à donner vos impressions, ça me motive vachement! (et il m'en faut! Lol). Merci à ceux qui on lut Saint Valentin ça m'a fais plaisir que ça vous ai fais plaisir. Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle du succès comme ça. (snif! Chui toute émue) _

_Enfin bon va quand même arrêter de palabrer. Je suis sûre qui y en a qui son passé direct à l'histoire. Lol. Mais bon je me suis aperçu que j'avais rien fais dans le premier donc je me rattrape mais en principe ça servira pour toute l'histoire. _

_En attendant voilà la suite du Journal…_

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Mardi 4 janvier**

_58 kg (tjrs pas commencé le régime), cigarettes : 0 (épatant !), envies de m'en griller une : 116. _

**8h51**

Arrivé au bureau. Secrétaire en colère malgré ma ponctualité.

Penser à lui offrir une semaine de congé et une copie du livre que Cat m'a prêté sur "le stress : fléau des temps modernes" ou comment rester calme en toute circonstances.

Juste dix minutes avant rencontre au sommet avec mon beau, adorable et 'seulement légèrement' protecteur de frère. En deux mots : Milliardo Peacecraft.

**9h27**

En pleine réunion avec Milliardo.

Les dix premières minutes de son speech m'ont expliqué que suite au départ (à grand coup de pied dans les fesses) du chef de ma sécurité, je devais en engager un autre.

Faut dire que vu que ce pauvre bougre avait oublié de faire vérifier la voiture qui devait me ramener du "conseil de singes" (ou plus simplement nommée assemblée pour l'unité de la Terre et des colonies), il n'a pas traîné dans la place. Cela aurait pu passé inaperçu si la voiture n'avait pas été piégée. Heureusement pour moi (et mon chauffeur), la séance a traînée en longueur et la minuterie a fait exploser la bombe bien avant que mon chauffeur ne sorte la voiture du parking.

Enfin bon, toujours est-il que le type a été renvoyé (pas très aimablement) à la minute où mon frère a trouvé l'auteur de la bévue. Ce qui fait que je me suis retrouvé sans chef de sécurité. Enfin pas totalement puisque j'ai collé mon frérot adoré en remplacement provisoire. (Niark niark niark !)

Sauf que …

… ça lui plait pas du tout.

Bah pas grave ! Après tout, la vie est pleine de petites contrariétés.

La suite de son petit discours est entrain de descendre en flèche tous les candidats que je lui propose. Apparemment les gardes de ma sécurité actuelle ne sont pas assez efficaces pour obtenir une promotion. Enfin…quelque chose dans le genre

Zut, Milliardo vient de s'apercevoir que je n'écoute plus vraiment ce qu'il me dit.

Sauvé! Le téléphone.

**10h49**

Ai crié victoire un peu trop vite. Au téléphone : Eléonore Lizabeth DuGrey Darlian.

Ma mère.

M'appelle en plein "travail" pour :

a)me demander si j'ai bien reçu son message (comme si 3 messages laissés à ma secrétaire et un de plus sur mon répondeur allaient s'effacer comme par enchantement!),

b) savoir quelle est ma réponse,

c) finalement me passer un savon quand je lui dis que je ne savais pas encore.

Ensuite, arrive le couplet indispensable de toute bonne mère qui se respecte : celui qui sert à culpabiliser son enfant et à le réduire à l'acceptation de tous ces désirs. Dans le cas de ma mère, l'intensité dramatique du ton quel emploie dans sa célèbre réplique "tu te souviens de toutes les nuits que j'ai passé à ton chevet quand tu étais malade. C'est ainsi que tu me remercie en refusant un dîner avec les gens qui font parti de ta famille" est impressionnante. Elle mériterait un Oscar. Cette phrase a un effet plus redoutable sur moi que toutes les menaces de terroristes possibles. Si ils essayaient de me faire chanter il n'aurait qu'à demander conseil à ma mère. Mais loin de moi l'envie de leur souffler l'idée.

Bref, par je ne sais quel miracle de Dieu, de ses anges ou de ses chérubins, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ma mère.

Le problème ? Milliardo est encore ici et je ne suis vraiment plus en état de faire face à son grand discours ampoulé.

Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un de si jeune pourrait être aussi pompeux ?

**11h02**

J'abandonne !

Dis à mon frère de choisir qui il veut pour son remplacement.

"Qui je veux ?" me demande-t-il étonné.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon genre de ne pas me mêler de tout ce qui se rapporte à ma personne ou à mon travail. Risque de me retrouver avec type byzarre, maniaque de la sécurité, pas sociable pour deux sous et ayant des tendances suicidaires…

Tant pis. Je m'en prendrais à ma mère.

"Oui qui tu veux !" je soupire "Du moment qu'il fasse son boulot et que tu me laisse tranquille avec ces histoires de sécurité. Ok ?"

"Ok."

Et il sort.

Ouf !

A moi, tonnes de paperasses, des feuilles à lire, à signer, etc.…

**12h39**

Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce métier déjà?

* * *

_Et oui c'est court mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment et je suis un peu débordée. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plus et si c'est le cas (ou pas) cliqué sur le petit bouton en bas a gauche et laissé une ch'tite rewiew. J'en raffole presque autant que du chocolat._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Janvier c'est encore la cat...

_Saluuuuteeeeee tous et toutes (même si je suis sûre qu'il y a plus de 'toutes' que de 'tous') !_

_Nous voilà réuni pour un nouveau chapitre. Oui j'ai mis un bout de temps à l'écrire mais ai été vachement occupée ces derniers temps. Donc VIVE LES VACANCES ! _

_Aphrael_

_**Réponses aux rewiews :**_

_**Les2folles:** merci d'avoir rewiewé mes fics ! Espère que ça continue à vous plaire. Croyez moi je mets tous mon cœur dans les âneries que j'écris._

_**Moonlee :** Merchhhhiiii ! (chibi eyes) Me sens tout de suite moins seule. C'est vrai que c'est dur de faire rire les autres Je suis contente que les aventures de Miss-Limousine-Rose te plaisent. _

_**Dolphin :** Et encore un autre chapitre ! Et un ! J'espère que celui là aussi va te faire rire (sinon c'est qu'il faut que je revoie mon humour lol)._

_Anonyme : T'inquiète, c'est pas grave t'étais pas aussi en retard que ça ! Alors non, rassure toi, je ne l'abandonne pas mais si je mets des plombes à écrire un nouveau chapitre. _

_**Florinoir :** mais c'est le but ! Moi j'aime bien Relena quand elle est pas totalement tarte (mais ça je dois dire que c'est de beaucoup la faute des doublages qui lui ont filé une voix atroce et des traductions pas terribles. Désolé les gars mais c'est vrai) et c'est vrai que certain la font passé pour une grosse cruche (Helloooo elle est pas seulement arrivé au pouvoir en faisant de jolies sourires !) Enfin bref … si ça te plait je suis contente. Enjoy le chapitre 3 !_

_**Sakuya2004 :** Oufff ! Chui rassuré ! Di tu crois que c'est contagieux ? Oo Au passage si tu pouvait te loguer quand t'envoie une rewiew ainsi je pourrais lire tes fanfics (j'aime bien lire les fics de tous le monde) stpppppppp! (chibi eyes) Je sais chui chiate_

_**Sweet.Sissi :** comme dis la pub pour le pain de mie 'Ravi que ça vous plaise!'. Ouai, j'avais envie de changer un peu (tout en gardant les persos fidèle à eux-mêmes. Quoique ça rate un peu puisque plus je relie ce que j'ai écris plus je trouve ça OOC). Et pour répondre à ta demande : TADAM voilà le 3ème chapitre. _

_**Cleo :** Alors oui Heero va faire partie de l'histoire. Il apparaîtra plus tard, alors patience! Quand à ton idée d'obsédé, j'ai déjà des idées pour Heero mais crois moi plus j'y réfléchi et plus je garde ton idée en tête parce qu'elle me plaît. Ça ne sera ptêt pas Heero mais à mon avis … je vais essayer de faire un truc avec ça. Chouette idée, je n'y avais pas encore pensée. Par contre pour le Kama Sutra va falloir que j'élève le rating. mdr. Et merci pour le site, j'avais déjà été le visité (à vrai dire connaissait Blissfull Ignorance avant de connaître FFnet) et c'est vrai que c'est de la bombe (surtout les fics de Black Rose). Merchi pour tout tes ptits conseils/idées et si t'en a d'autre hésite pas, j'adore ça. _

_**Mama :** Euh … Que dirais-tu de … maintenant ? Et dslé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais bon fallais que je sois satisfaite du chapitre moi-même avant de le publier. lol_

_**Kethry :** Qui ? Bah apparement moi et mon esprit totalement azimuté Quand à la gueule de bois, je dois avouer que me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire. Et rien que pour votre plaisir vous aurez encore le droit à un passage avec la maman de Relena. Rien qu'a imagine ce qu'elle peut dire ça donne des frissons, non ? mdr. Et oui Cat et H sont bien Catherine et Hilde. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas précisé ! (Oups!) Mais bon j'aurai bien fini par le dire à un moment ou à un autre. _

_Bon après tous ces petits messages que la moitié d'entre vous avez du sauter voici l'histoire !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Dimanche 9 Janvier**

_57.5 kg (est-il possible de perdre 500 grammes rien qu'en s'ennuyant ! ), alcool : 1 verre (même pas fini. Devais garder les idées claires.), nbre de fois où j'ai failli m'enfuir en courant de la salle : 46 (raisonnable. Atroce mais raisonnable), nombre de mains serrées : 159. _

**  
1h00**

Viens de rentrer à la maison après le gala de charité de L1. Suis claquée. C'est affolant le nombre de personne à qui on doit serrer la main durant ces soirées, sans parler des perpétuels sourires dont il faut les gratifier alors que l'envie nous démange de leur en coller une. Enfin bon … passons.

Ai donc fait fabuleuse apparition dans une robe bleu pâle avec corset intégré empêchant de bouger à ma guise et (accessoirement) de respirer. Assortis à la robe, les escarpins (trop petits !), le petit sac (parfaitement inutile !) de la même couleur et pour faire bonne mesure, un chignon très élaboré retenu par les dizaines d'épingles que j'avais de planter dans le crâne.

Le tout était certes très beau mais aussi terriblement "inconfortable".

Ai enfin clairement compris la phrase préférée de ma mère quand j'avais douze ans et qu'elle me tirait les cheveux en essayant de me faire une queue de cheval : "Il faut souffrir pour être belle, ma chérie." Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup ces mots ont pris tout leur sens.

**10h28**

Viens de me réveiller. Devant moi m'attend merveilleuse journée de repos.

Est déjà fabuleux programme en tête :

prendre petit déjeuner complet et équilibré en prenant mon temps contrairement à d'habitude,

faire couler bon bain chaud plein de bulle aux senteurs de roses et y baigner pendant au moins deux heures,

me faire masque de beauté, épilation complète des jambes, traitement capillaire, etc. …

m'installer devant la télé pour regarder programmes totalement idiots et dépourvus d'un quelconque intérêt intellectuel,

prendre ensuite un des bons livres que m'ont prêtées les filles et rattraperait mon retard en lecture,

préparer dîner équilibré et léger composer exclusivement de légumes verts et de fruits,

me coucher tôt (ça me changera) pour avoir enfin une nuit complète de sommeil.

Un plan en béton si on me demande mon avis.

Bon, en premier, le petit déjeuner.

**  
11h36**

Ma journée de repos parfaite vient de prendre un sérieux coup dans l'aile.

Coup de fil de Cat.

En larmes.

Pas trop compris ce qui se passait mais elle semble vraiment au trente-sixième dessous.

Du coup, conseil de guerre chez H.

Adieu après-midi détente et farniente !

Et bonjour pleurs, pots de crème au chocolat hyper réconfortants et boîtes de mouchoirs en papier.

**  
19h48**

Celui qui a inventé les ex-petits amis devrait être foudroyé sur le champ !

Cat était dans un état épouvantable quand Dorothy et moi sommes arrivées. H était déjà entrain d'essayer de la consoler.

Le mot-clé étant "essayer".

Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite ! Je crois même que plus la pauvre tentait de la consolé plus Cat se mettait à pleurer. Plutôt désespérant !

Donc on s'est assis et elle nous a expliqué entre ses larmes et ses hoquets (et avec pas mal d'aide d'H) que son ex, Alexandre le grand, roi des cs et empereur des salops, l'avait appelé.

Il lui avait sortis la grosse artillerie. Pleurant qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, qu'elle était sa raison de vivre, qu'il voulait l'épouser et lui faire des enfants.

Mignon. Hypocrite mais mignon.

Ai regardé Cat qui pleurait toujours et ai soudain eu l'envie brutale de jeter tout le reste de pacifisme par la fenêtre et d'aller filer une bonne correction à cette loque humaine. Dorothy était d'accord avec moi sur ce point et on est toutes parties dans un délire monstre : de quel manière pourrait-on faire souffrir ce déchet du genre masculin ?

Plusieurs propositions ont été votées, allant de "l'aider à monter dans les aigus plus facilement qu'une fillette de 5 ans" jusqu'à "le faire bouillir dans l'huile brûlante". Personnellement, la première me plaisait bien à moi. D'autant plus que toutes ses suggestions stupides ont fait retrouver le sourire à Cat qui a finis par s'en donner à cœur joie.

Deux crises de larmes étouffés dans l'œuf et quatre pot de crème glacée plus tard, nous voilà partit faire chauffer nos cartes bleus.

Ai acheté très joli petit ensemble bleu pâle pour le travail et pantalon en coton léger pour la maison (bien que je ne reste souvent pas assez longtemps éveillé pour enfiler quoique se soit au retour du travail).

En tout cas, il faut croire que l'argent qu'a dépensé Cat lui a permis d'extérioriser sa frustration. Elle a d'abord dévaliser les boutiques de vêtements de la grande avenue ensuite celles du grand magasin et on a fini par l'accompagner dans un salon d'esthétique où Dorothy avait (miraculeusement) réussi à nous avoir une rendez-vous pour nous toutes. Donc au bout de trois heures de soins du visage, du corps, de manucure, etc. on est ressortit rouge comme des écrevisses, la peau propre et complètement calmée de nos envies sanglantes. On est rentrée chez les filles pour finir la soirée devant des plats chinois livrés à domicile (pas question que l'on sorte avec la tête que l'on avait) et une bonne vieille romance à l'eau de rose louée au vidéo club du coin.

**  
21h39**

A peine arrivée sur le pas de ma porte, ai entendu le téléphone sonné. Farfouillée frénétiquement dans mon sac pour trouver ma clé. Ai réussi à décrocher le téléphone avant que le répondeur ne prenne le relais.

Grand mal m'en a pris. A l'autre bout du fil, ma très chère maman.

'Oui je sais. J'étais très occupé … Je suis désolée … Non je ne me tue pas à la tache … Je sais tu me l'a déjà dis cent fois … Oui je sais 'les hommes n'aiment pas les femmes qui ne sont pas là pour s'occuper d'eux' … Non je ne peux pas venir le 14. … Mèreee ! Non je ne fais pas ça contre toi. Que vas-tu imaginer? ... Mais non, je ne dis pas que tu es folle (c'est vrai quoi je ne l'ai pas dis … encore) … Mais non, je n'ai rien contre les Peterson… Mais oui, leur fils est très sympathique … Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas venir, c'est que je ne peux pas. J'ai un important conseil. … Ecoute il faut que j'aille me coucher, j'ai une longue journée qui m'attends demain … Oui ne t'inquiète pas je me repose … Oui, je mange sainement … Oui, je … Mèèèreee ! … Mais non, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas les revoir… TRES BIEN ! Je viendrai à la soirée des Peterson. Après tous ce n'est pas très grave si une troisième guerre entre les colonies et la Terre se déclare après tous ! … Euh! (Oo) Pas de quoi ! … Oui, seule ! … Mèèèère ! … non Milliardo ne viendra pas avec son armée de gardes du corps … Noooonnnn, ils ne piétineront pas les massifs de fleurs! Ils ne viendront pas … Oui je vais les prévenir … Mèèèèèèrrreee ! … D'accord, tu me rappelles pour me dire l'heure. … C'est ça. … Moi aussi je t'embrasse. Bonne nuit, mère. '

Résultat : Ai accepté d'aller à l'anniversaire des Peterson.

**  
22h35**

Viens de faire le récapitulatif de ma journée.

Ai réussi à prendre mon petit déjeuner équilibré : 1 bon point

Epilation, traitement de la peau, etc. accomplis : 1 bon point (même si ça ne s'est pas déroulé comme originellement prévu).

N'ai pas regardé programmes stupides même si je me suis effectivement gavée de crème glacée : 0 point (1 bon moins 1 mauvais).

Ai réussi à lire quelques chapitres d'un roman de Jane Austen avant d'écrire ceci : 1 bon point.

Ai mangé repas équilibré : 1 bon point (Quoi ? Il y toutes sorte de protéines et de vitamines dans des sushis et le riz cantonnais).

Me coucher tôt : 1 bon point (je suis déjà dans mon lit ).

Ai aidé une amie en détresse : 2 bons points.

Ai dépensé argent dans vêtements sans trop savoir pourquoi :** -2**

Ai accepté d'aller à l'anniversaire de mariage des Peterson : **-10**

Total : -5.

Bilan : La journée aurait été parfaite si seulement je n'avais pas cédé aux pressions de ma mère.

_

* * *

_

Excusez moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe (et je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein!) mais j'avais un peu la flemme de les corriger.  
Et FFnet a foutu en l'aire ma mise en page alors désolé.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Et ça ne va pas en s'arrang...

_Re-kikou, c'est re-moi ! Eh oui l'impératrice des folles est revenu … et pour une fois pas après 3 mois d'attente. Seulement un petit ! Alors on remercie mon maître de stage qui me file pas assez de travail ce qui m'a donné le temps d'écrire ce chapitre. Merchiiiiii Mr X (bah oui vais pas donner son nom !) En plus, il est long .  
__Merchiiiii mes rewiewers, je vous adore ! kiss xxxxx_

_Aphrael_

_**Réponses aux rewiews : **_

_**Wish :** tkt moi aussi je manque d'originalité quand je fais mes rewiews Franchement, ça m'arrange que tu vois pas trop les fautes d'orthographe et ça me rassure. Essaie de m'améliorer mais bon … j'ai jamais un crack en français. Lol_

_**Dolphin :** à toi aussi ! Ouais, comparé à elle les miens aussi sont cool. ok je vais essayé d'arrêter de me faire du souci pour mes fautes. Après tout, tant que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ça va. Lol Mais bon ça me gêne un peu quand même parce que quand il y en a trop ça pourri l'histoire. Donc voilà … merchi pour ta rewiew. _

_**Florinoir :** Ouais c'est clair. Il parait que c'est le meilleur remède … enfin … sauf pour la balance ! Elle, elle en prend un coup. lol _

_**Kethry :** Je tiens à dire que le proverbe 'il faut souffrir pour être belle' et les cheveux que la mère tire en coiffant, c'est du vécu. Tout pareil sauf les douze ans. A cette âge là je pouvais me coiffer seul. Mais ma mère me sortait cette réplique-là à mes 'Aïe !', ça a du me marquer. Lol En tout cas merci pour tes commentaires._

_**Mama :** alors voilà me suis mise au travail et ça donne ça. J'espère qu'il va autant te satisfaire que le dernier. _

_**Sweet.Sissi :** Merci et rien ne t'empêche de faire des propositions de tortures lol. Ah la la les mecs on peut pas vivre avec eux mais on peut pas vivre sans eux non plus lol. En tout cas pour ta question, la réponse est dans ce chapitre . Alors amuse toi bien. _

_Voilà le chapitre 4 que vous attendez tous ! (enfin je l'espère )

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 :  
**

**Lundi 17 Janvier **

_58,5 kg (Mort aux pots de crème glacée chocolat-noisette-caramel !), alcool : 0 (Ce qui est miraculeux vu la journée que j'ai eu. Une bonne cuite aurait été de mise), nombre de fois où il faut tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler : 7, nombre de fois où je ne l'ai pas fais : 3 (2 fois aujourd'hui et 1 fois il y a 14 jours), nombre de fois où j'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir fais : incalculable. _

**15h36**

Okay ! Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que je laisse mon frère s'occuper du recrutement de mon chef de sécurité.

Ai failli avoir une attaque quand il me l'a fièrement 'présenté' !

Franchement de tous les types de l'univers, il a fallu qu'il choisisse celui-là.

Il ne peut même pas le voir en peinture !

Enfin apparemment pas tant que ça puisqu'il a réussi à dégoter son adresse quand personne ne savait s'il était encore en vie. Et le pire, c'est qu'il est tous ce que je craignais. Il remplit la liste de défauts que j'avais établit sans aucune exception. A croire que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai fais cette liste.

Idée absurde, bien sûre !

Mais bon, je soupçonne fortement Milliardo de l'avoir fait exprès. En fait j'en suis sûre.

Pourquoi irait-il chercher un gars qui ne peut pas voir, autrement ? Franchement, je ne vois pas.

Il doit être fâché d'avoir été collé à la tête de ma sécurité (même temporairement).

Il est vraiment mauvais joueur !

Quand je parlai d'un type bizarre, maniaque de la sécurit, pas plus sociable qu'un iceberg et suicidaire sur les bords (et au milieu), je ne pensais pas tomber sur l'exemple type du casse-pieds.

Heero Yuy 2. L'empereur des paranos, le prince des découvertes de coups montés fantômes est de retour

Ne savais plus lequel des deux étrangler : mon frère, pour me l'avoir ramener ou Yuy, pour avoir eu le culot de débarquer après 5 ans d'absence.

Il a débarqué dans mon bureau avec (bientôt feus) mon frère et ce fumier a eu le culot de me sourire.

Lui.

Sourire.

A moi.

Ce type ne sait même pas sourire ?

Ce salaud se barre pendant 5 années, ne donne aucune nouvelle à ses amis qui, au passage, se font un sang d'encre (non pas que cela m'intéressait mais tout de même cela aurait été la moindre des politesses !) et aujourd'hui, il se pointe comme un fleur comme si on s'était vu la vieille. Alors je crois que j'ai le droit d'être en colère. Ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à me contenir pendant notre entrevue, ai à peine suivie la conversation. J'étais trop occupée à chercher des moyens de le faire souffrir. Me suis tout à coup prise à re-lister toutes les idées énoncées pour la séance de torture d'Alexandre le Grand (Con).

Il a dus s'apercevoir que quelque chose se tramais car il a tourné son regard bleu (Dieu, ça devrait être puni par la loi d'avoir des yeux pareils) vers moi et m'a demandé :

"Quelque chose ne vas pas, Relena ?"

L'ai regardé avec de grands yeux comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé ce qui a dus me donner un air idiot au possible. Pourquoi faut-il que j'agisse toujours comme une cruche quand il est présent ? Ca non plus ce n'est pas juste !

Ai répondu (avec mon air crétin qui n'avait pas bougé) : "Euh … non … ça va." Ouais, je sais pitoyable.

Pour ma défense, c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis son arrivé. Et il a une voix … superbe. Mature, profonde. Le genre qui vous file des frissons de plaisir. Faut bien que je l'avoue pratiquement tout chez ce mec est superbe : son corps (même si je ne l'ai vu qu'avec ses vêtements), ses yeux (je confirme : emprisonnement à vie !) même ses cheveux. Le seul truc qui annihile tout l'ensemble c'est son caractère. Pas possible d'être aussi froid et taré. Franchement une fois que vous connaissez un peu le gars, vus vous attendriez presque à ce qu'il vienne vers vous en vous annonçant : "Je suis un extraterrestre !" Cela paraîtrait presque plus réaliste que la possibilité qu'il sot humain.

Devrait peut-être lui piquer un cheveu ou du sang et faire une analyse ADN.

Enfin bref, ma réponse a dus lui plaire parce qu'il m'a regardé avec un "sourire" (le genre qui te donne envie de le griffer quitte à bousiller ta manucure).

Ai finalement réussi à me reprendre. Ai pris la situation comme une réunion quelconque avec les vieux croûtons du 'Conseil des Singes'. Suis passée en mode Relena-diplomate, j'ai revêtu mon jolie sourire et je me suis tourné vers mon frérot 'adoré et lui ai demandé le plus poliment possible (sans lui crever ses petits yeux de fouines) :

"Tu voulais mon avis sur son embauche ?"

"Oh non ! Il a déjà signé son contrat."

De mieux en mieux. Souris, ma vieille, souris. Ne t'arrête pas

"Et quand commence-t-il ?"

Avec douceur, Lena, avec douceur.

"La semaine prochaine."

Cette fois, c'est officiel. Milliardo Peacecraft, tu es un homme mort ! Dis adieu à Lu et fais ton testament.

"Bien. A lundi prochain, alors."

J'ai réussi à garder le sourire jusqu'au bout mais que l'on ne vienne pas me demander comment parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ça doit être un mécanisme d'auto-défense. Le fameux "grin and bear" (1) de ma mère m'est peut-être rentrée dans la tête, finalement. Faudra que je lui dise.

**15h55**

Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, elle me dirai que mon frère n'était pas capable d'assurer ma sécurité et que j'ai bien fais d'en changer. Grrrrrrrrr !

**16h04**

Et puis après tout c'est de sa faute ! Si elle avait pas appelée, j'aurais pas eu envie de me jeter par la fenêtre et du coup je 'aurais pas dis a Milliardo se débrouiller seul.

ET JE NE ME RETROUVERAIS PAS COINCEE AVEC YUY, L'EMPECHEUR DE TOURNER EN RONDS POUR GARDE DU CORPS.

**16h11**

En plus, ce type est incorruptible donc pas moyens de le soudoyer avec de jolies sourires ou de gentils compliments pour obtenir un samedi soir de libre comme avec les autres.

MERDE !

**16h48**

Ai tenté d'appelé Dorothy pour lui faire part de la ce traquenard.

Pas de bol. Personne !

**17h29**

Essayé chez H et Cat comme je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. Elles n'étaient pas là non plus.

Mais est ce que tout le monde bosse ?

Je veux parler à quelqu'un !

On frappe à la porte. Youpiiiiiiii !

**18h19**

'Toujours se méfier de ses vœux' est mon nouveau mantra.

Duo a débarqué dans mon bureau avec l'air d'un gamin qui vient de découvrir la réserve nationale de bonbons. Ce qui est toujours mauvais signe.

"Ah, Princesse. Devines qui je viens de voir ?"

"Je donne ma langue au chat." Soufflais-je.

Franchement, j'ai beau adoré Duo, je n'étais pas franchement en état de supporter sa bonne humeur apparente quand ma vie tel que je la connaissais depuis quelques années venait de prendre un tournant drastique à cause de mon nouveau chef de sécurité.

"Heero Yuy. Mon meilleur copain est revenu du royaume des morts."

Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, il aurait très bien pus y rester que cela ne m'aurai pas déranger plus que cela. Ma vie se passait très bien sans lui dans les parages.

"Oui, je sais. Il sort de mon bureau."

"Ah ouais ! Tu lui a offert un job, il m'a dit. Chef de la sécurité. C'est un chouette poste pour lui."

"Je te corrige : **Milliardo** lui a offert le poste. Pas moi."

"Bah, peu importe. Le plus important c'est qu'il revienne bosser ici, non?"

Je n'ai pas daigné répondre.

"Qu'est ce que t'as, Princesse ? T'as pas l'air d'être contente de le revoir. Ça te fais pas plaisir ?"

"Oh si, j'en saute de joie. Heero Yuy de retour parmi nous, ça se fête !"

Sarcasme, quand tu nous tiens !

Mais vu la réponse de Duo, il a soit :

pas compris

soit :

fais semblant de ne pas comprendre.

Dans les deux cas, la réponse a été :

"Mais c'est un super idée ça ! On va lui faire une méga java pour son retour."

"Merveilleux. On a qu'à faire un grand barbecue dans le jardin comme si on était une grande et belle famille."

Encore une fois, l'effet fut loupé. Apparemment les gens ne comprennent pas mon sarcasme.

Ou ne me croit pas capable d'autre chose que de la plus pure gentillesse.

Ça craint d'être un model.

"Génial ! Ton jardin est super grand et je devrai réussir à emprunter quelques barbecues…"

"Ehhh! Mais attends! Pourquoi chez moi !"

"Parce que tu es la seule à avoir une jardin."

Il m'a sorti ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde !

"Et Quatre alors ?"

Je sais c'était méchant. Je n'aurais pas dus le mêler à ça mais bon … On fait ce qu'on peut pour sauver sa peau.

"Il habite en plein désert, Rel !

"Bah au moins, on aura pas froid."

"A manger des grillades, crois moi ça ne sera pas le top ! Et personne n'aura faim !"

"Ca fait faire des économies de nourritures et moins de travail pour le cuistot !"

"Alors ça n'a aucun sens de faire des grillades si personne n'en mange !"

Cette idée n'a aucun sens depuis le début et en général.

"En plus, on ne pourra pas danser s'il fait chaud."

"Parce que tu comptes organiser un bal ?"

"Pas un bal, Rel. Mets un peu de musique rythmée et beaucoup danserons avant la fin de la soirée."

Plus cette conversation se poursuivait moins j'aimais ce qui se disais. Déjà qu'avec un barbecue j'allais me les taper tout l'aprèm, ce n'était pas pour les avoir en plus le soir.

"Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas nous voir chez toi …"

"C'est pas ça."

En vérité, c'était exactement ça. Le problème ce n'était pas de les voir, c'était la partie 'chez moi' qui m'ennuyait.

Seulement …

Je ne pouvais pas dire cela à un Duo surexcité, alors j'ai dis :

"Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de préparer une fête."

Piètre mensonge qui je le savais allais signer mon arrêt de mort.

"Ne t'inquiète de rien, je m'occupe de tout."

Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche dans cette phrase.

Il s'est dirigé vers la porte avec un grand sourire et m'a lancé son fameux 'T'es la meilleur, Princesse !' avant de me gratifier d'un clin d'œil et de sortir.

Donc voilà comment on se retrouve à donner un fête chez soi sans en avoir envie, avec pour roi de la fête un type que l'on a envie d'étriper, sans aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Il faut vraiment se méfier du sarcasme, c'est dangereux !

Et en ce moment, la seule pensée positive que j'ai c'est : j'ai au moins fais un heureux !

* * *

_(1) grin and bear : expression anglaise. Traduction litt. : sourire et supporter._

_Bah voilà c'est la fin ! Non pas de l'histoire, on arrive au plus intéressant. Il est enfin arrivé._

_Quant à Relena, elle est peu beaucoup OOC je m'en rend compte mais franchement … je peux pas faire autrement et puis qui dis que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense derrière son sourire polie ?_

_En tout cas voilà ! Je vais me mettre à travailler sur le prochain._

_Bisous_


	5. Chapter 5 : Galère ! Galère !

_Bon bah voilà ! J'ai enfin réussi à trouver le courage (et le temps) de taper ce chapitre. Ai été un peu débordé entre l'école et le travail. Enfin bon j'y suis arrivé. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Ce chapitre ne mène pas à grand chose mais c'est pour la distraction alors ... on s'en fiche un peu non ?_

_Si ça vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew ça fais toujours plaisir._

_Kiss U_

_Aphrael_

**

* * *

Chapitre 5**

**Mardi 18 Janvier **

_59 kg (argh ! Est-ce que rien ne les arrête ?), nombre de fêtes auxquels je suis obligée de me rendre sans en avoir envie : 2 (c'est déjà trop), nombre de soirée se déroulant chez moi : 1 (après tout pourquoi pas !)  
__Dicton du jour : tjrs réfléchir avant d'agir._

**6 h 35 **

Horreur ! Me suis réveillée d'un cauchemar atroce. J'étais invitée à un anniversaire et autour de moi des dizaines de femmes d'âge mûr sentant le parfum hors de prix à 3 Km à la ronde me demandant sans relâche quand est-ce que j'allais me décider à faire le grand saut (en clair : me marier), si j'avais un "amoureux" (sérieusement j'ai quoi ? 6 ans ?) … enfin bref c'était bizarre.

**6h42**

Double horreur ! J'ai plus de café !

**7h30**

Je suis en retard !

**7h56**

Ma secrétaire m'a fait les yeux doux parce que je suis arrivé avec 10 min de retard.

Je n'y peux rien si je suis une retardataire compulsive !

Arriverai peut-être à l'apprivoiser avec du café.

Caféééé !

Mmmmm !

**8h03 **

Oups ! Le café n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Enfin ... si. Au début tout du moins.

Avais réussi à trouver deux tasses propres que j'ai rempli de délicieux café ! Je suis arrivé à son bureau tenant une tasse dans chaque main et je lui ai gentiment demandé si elle en voulait. Mes prières ont du être entendu puisqu'elle a (miracle !) acceptée avec la chose la plus proche d'un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu chez elle. Lui ai tendu la tasse tout en avançant vers son bureu quand je me suis pris les pieds dans l'un de ses fils par terre ce qui m'a fait perdre l'équilibre et par conséquent (patatra !) m'a fait renverser la tasse qui a atteri (je le donne en mille !) ... sur sa jupe.

Dire qu'elle était furieuse serait encore en dessous de la vérité. Elle semblait plus prête à me tuer qu'autre chose.

Elle s'est dirigée vers les toilettes en marmonnant (très certainnement contre moi) alors que je tentais de la suivre en m'excusant tant bien que mal. Ma poursuite s'est arrêtée lorsque je me suis retrouver nez à nez (littéralement) à la porte des vestiaires. J'espère que tout ça l'a aidée à ventiler sa frustration parce que ça me gènerai d'avoir encore mal pour rien.

Mais bien sur la L.E.M (Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum) a voulu que quand je me suis retournée les personnes ayant observé la scène n'étaient pas constitué uniquement de mon staff (qui à l'habitude de ce genre de chose maintenant) mais aussi de mon (J-6) chef de la sécurité.

Il était planté au milieu du couloir (n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y faisait. Il y a de meilleur endroits dans lesquels on peut rester planté, non ?) à me regarder avec ce sourire moqueur qui réveille chez moi des pulsions meutrières latentes.

Me suis contentée de retourner à mon bureau avec autant de dignitié que j'avais à ma disposition à ce moment.

Mission "soudoyer sa secrétaire" : ECHEC (cuisant).

**13h04**

Ma secrétaire vient de m'apporter le repas commandé chez l'un des restaurateurs du paté de maison.

Me demande si je dois m'inquiéter de la possibilité qu'il soit empoisonné.

Est-ce que ma vie vaut une salade nature alors que je suis affamée ... ?

**13h10 **

Ai tous mangé et suis encore vivante.

Youpi !

**13h12**

C'est peut-être un poison à retardement.

Oups ! Alors là, je suis mal.

Je devrais peut être rédiger mon testament.

**13h27**

Mon testament n'est pas bien long.

Je lègue à :

- mon frère : mon job (niark niark niark)

- Lucrezia : mon frère (non ça c'est trop facile elle l'a pris elle-même), le poisson rouge que je comptai m'acheter et mon hélicoptère.

- H : ma voiture

- Cat : mon appart

- Dorothy : ma garde robe, ma collectionde CDs, DVDs etc ...

- au trois : ma maison de campagne (mais avant ça je dois m'assurer que je peux la leur céder)

- la moitié de ma fortune reparti également entre ma mèreet mon frère et l'autre moitié à donner à des associations.

Bon bah voilà. Vais relire pour voir si je n'ai rien oublié.

**13h29**

Mais comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu accumuler tous ces trucs ?

**16h39 **

Suis pas morte et j'ai un rendez-vous avec le conseiller des colonies L3.

La vie n'est pas juste !

**17h56**

De retour à mon trèèèès cher bureau.

Ai très grande envie de me frapper la tête contre les murs.

Tonnes de dossiers qui attendent que je les lise, corrige, paraphe et renvoie à qui de droit.

Oh joie intense !

**19h20**

Miracle ! Pile de papier a réussi à diminuer de moitié comme pas enchantement.

Je suis trop forte !

**19h24**

Etais encore entrain de m'émerveiller sur l'état de mon travail quand le téléphone a sonné.

Ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec les filles, chez moi. Elles amènent toutes les victuailles.

Vive les copines !

Bon vais essayé de faire encore disparaître mystérieusement le reste de la pile.

**19h41**

Ca ne marche vraiment pas ! Ai tenté de rester concentrée pendant 8 minutes sur un dossier traitant du système de ventilation de la colonie XZ666 qui est en cours de rénovation (autant dire que ce n'était pas des plus passionnants) et ma pile n'a pas bougé d'un iota. J'ai même testé deux fois. La première en la fixant tout le long et la deuxième, en lui laissant son intimité.

**19h56**

Youpi ! Ai fini.

A moi soirée de folie avec amies déjantées.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Galère ! Galère ! suite

_Desolé d'avoir mis autant de tempsà mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Ce n'était pas volontaire mais ma muse m'a fais défaut pendant un long moment (je crois qu'elle avait pris quelques vacances) et elle a décidé de ne plus travailler qu'à temps partiel ! Enfin bref après pas mal de creusement de cervelle, j'ai enfin réussi. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me le dire. _

_La Dame du Lac _

_PS : c'est la suite du dernier chapitre que j'avais coupé en deux parce qu'il était : de un, pas fini et de deux, suffisament long pour le séparer._

**

* * *

**

**LE JOURNAL DE RELENA**

**Chapitre 6**

**

* * *

23h53 **

Les filles viennent de partir. Elles ont été adorables.

Quand je suis rentrée, elles étaient en train de préparer à dîner. Enfin je devrais dire : Cat cuisinait. H tentait d'aider comme elle pouvait alors que Dorothy (qui ne pourrait jamais cuisiner quelque chose de comestible même si sa vie en dépendait) se contentait de regarder après avoir mis la table.

Ensuite ça s'est corsé. M'ont demandé :

- Comment ce faisait-il que je donne un fête chez moi ?

- Que je ne les pas invitées ?

- Qu'elles aient appris la nouvelle par Duo ?

- Que je ne l'ai pas prévenue que Heero était de retour ?

J'ai répondu que :

a) la fête n'était pas mon idée (enfin un peu si quand même à mon grand malheur)

b) c'était Duo qui se chargeait de tout organiser (ce qui m'a valu un "alors attend toi à ce que des strip-teaseuses sortent d'un grand gâteau de crème" de Dorothy)

c) de toute façon, elles étaient invitées cela tombait sous le sens (bah oui, il me faut bien des alliées, des boucliers, … du soutien quoi !)

d) je les aurais bien prévenue si seulement quelqu'un avait bien daigné décrocher le téléphone.

Du coup la soirée s'est transformée en réunion au sommet devant un blanquette de veau spécialitée de Cat.

Ai raconté tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la semaine en n'omettant aucun détail. Evidemment, la première question posée a été : et comment est-ce qu'il est physiquement maintenant ? Suivi d'un : je me souviens qu'à quinze ans il était déjà à tomber raide, s'il a mûrit selon les espérances ça doit être une bombe sexuelle ! (mon esprit bloque le souvenir de la voix qui a prononcé ces paroles et je l'en remercie bien) mais c'est évidemment Dorothy qui a lancé le fatal : "si c'est le cas je le mets dans mon lit immédiatement et je ne le laisse pas en sortir avant deux mois".

ARGHHH ! Est-ce que personne ne comprend l'horreur de la situation ?

Ai commencé à me plaindre que je ne les verrai plus parce que je serai enfermée dans mon bureau/mon appart/ma voiture et elles continuaient à fantasmer sur le physique du psycho de service !

C'est Cat qui a remarqué la première que quelque chose clochait. Elle s'est levée de sa chaise et m'a prise dans ses bras en me disant que tout irait bien. C'est là que j'ai remarqué que je pleurais.

A partir de ce moment l'ambiance a changé.

Il y a eu une séance d'embrassades collectives, des paroles rassurantes comme les mots de H qui à dis et je cite « Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle. Même le soldat parfait ne pourra pas résister à la pression qu'on va lui mettre. Il risque de tenir un peu plus longtemps que les autres, et alors ? La belle affaire ! A la fin il fera comme tous les autres : il craquera. C'est ça le Girl Power ! » et sur cette bonne phrase on a piquée un fou rire.

* * *

**Jeudi 20 janvier**

**13h39**

Impressionnant le nombre de fois où l'on m'a remerciée aujourd'hui.

**13h42**

Il y a un instant un type que je connais à peine m'a remerciée de l'avoir inviter demain soir.

1**3h51 **

Suis prise d'un affreux doute.

Si toutes les personnes qui viennent me dire merci sont invitées …

Je vais tuer Duo Maxwell !

**17h04**

Ai réussi à attraper Duo deux secondes pour lui toucher deux mots à propos de sa fête.

_(Retranscription de la discussion:) _

« Duo ! »

« Eh Princesse ! Quoi de neuf ? »

« Combien de personnes as-tu invité jusqu'à présent ? »

« Euh … eh bien … (il se met à compter sur ses doigts) … une trentaine. »

« Une trentaine ! » (m'étranglais-je)

Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Mais on ne logera jamais tout ce monde dans mon appartement ? »

« Oui, je sais. »

J'ai relevé un sourcil dans ce qui signifiait clairement « réponds-vite-si-tu-tiens-à-ta-tresse »

« C'est pour ça qu'on va dans ta maison de campagne. »

Ok. Là j'avoue : j'ai failli m'étrangler.

Ai vraiment mise à profit les leçon de maîtrise de soi de Wufei sur ce coup-là mais d'un autre coté sortit de sa bouche ça paraissait tellement normal que ça se passait de commentaires.

Du coup, j'ai adopté ce qui semblait la meilleure solution : j'ai fais demi-tour et je suis repartie vers mon bureau.

Je sens que ce vendredi là va être très long.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6**

_Une p'tite rewiew ?_


End file.
